This invention relates to a method for expanding elastic rings and apparatus therefor.
Elastic rings, for example rubber rings, are used for a number of purposes of which sealing and clamping are two. The ring performs these functions by being applied about the object to be sealed or clamped while in an expanded state and stored elastic forces in the ring apply a contracting force. With heavy rubber rings considerable force is required to achieve expansion and where speed in application is of importance it is desirable that a machine expander be used to do this. Such a machine could be used to apply the rings about the object for which sealing or clamping was required, or to load an applicator tool which itself would release the ring about the object to be sealed or clamped.